metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Weavel
Weavel is a Bounty Hunter who appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. Weavel is a Space Pirate general whose body was destroyed with only the brain and spinal cord surviving. He then was fused to a cybernetic body with a beam sword installed in his right arm. Profile Weavel was a powerful Space Pirate general on Brinstar's base. He eventually battled Samus Aran, though after the battle only his brain and spinal cord were able to function. His only hope for survival was an experimental procedure in which his body was fused with a mobile life support system. The Space Pirates installed what was left of his body into a robotic shell with life support systems and weaponry, including an energy scythe (it is unknown if the space pirates are continuing to develop this technology). Since then he has become a well known Bounty Hunter for the Space Pirate forces. Weavel, like Samus Aran and Sylux, has a ship used for transport, however it is only seen in preview artwork and never in game. Gameplay In terms of single player, Weavel, like all of the other Hunters, appears in certain areas throughout each planet to combat, and like all of the other Hunters, if he defeats Samus, he will take one of her Octoliths and she will have to track him down and defeat it in order to gain it back. Weavel's Affinity Weapon is the Battlehammer, which lobs powerful balls of green energy in an arcing motion to the targets. In multiplayer, this knocks back enemies, which can be useful for keeping your enemy away. The Battlehammer also acts as a hand-held mortar. It can be used in team games for support while the other person is moving towards the enemy base. Weavel's alternate form is the Half-Turret. Weavel splits into two pieces, the lower half becoming a Battlehammer wielding turret and the top becoming a smaller Weavel capable of using its beam sword in a swiping motion as it jumps. The player can leave the turret wherever he or she may stand and can return to Weavel's normal form at any time. Trivia *Weavel, although only seen in Metroid Prime Hunters, has similar traits to the legendary Ridley. Ridley has been reconstructed before in the history of the Metroid series, and Weavel is reconstructed after his defeat against Samus Aran in Brinstar. Ridley has been seen to have a ship in Metroid Zero Mission; however, Weavel's ship was cut out of Metroid Prime Hunters though he has a hover bike featured in his intro segment. They both share the rank of Space Pirate General as well. *Weavel, in contrast to the other 6 new bounty hunters featured in Metroid Prime Hunters, uses both the non-affinity and affinity form of his weapon of choice: the Battlehammer. While in biped form, Weavel fires out Battlehammer shots that produce a larger blast radius due to his affinity with the weapon. In the Half-Turret alternative form, the turret fires out Battlehammer shots that are not enhanced by Weavel's affinity of the weapon. This may suggest that there is a component in Weavel's gun that produces the characteristics of the affinity Battlehammer. *Although unintended, his gun gives a resemblance similar to that of the SMG in Halo 2 and 3. *Weavel has a Energy Scythe seen in the Intro and in Promotional Character Pictures. The Energy Scythe was never seen by another space pirate until Metroid Prime 3, where it has become standard issue to all Space Pirates including Grunts Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates Category:Bounty Hunters